Wishfulshipping Drabble Challenge
by JennaJayfeather
Summary: Wishfulshipping drabbles that was supposed to be one of those 25 word challenges. WARNING: Fluffy as a Whimsicott and so far incomplete.


Whim

Dento was always on a whim. Sometimes he was a Metro Sommelier, who would exuberantly grab her hand to show her a subway train that he had already shown her at least ten times. Other times, he was a Fishing Sommelier. Proud, cocky and equally exhausting, he would teach her the basics of fishing. "Sidearm cast" "Overheaded cast" she knew them all by heart. But what never changed was he was always a lover. Steadily he would make it up to her by a kiss on the lips, a pat on the head or a simple, "I'm sorry." Secretly, Iris relished Dento's whimsical nature. That was _him_ and he certainly made life full of surprises.

Churn

Her belly churned uncomfortably with sickness. It had hurt all day, but Dento always did his best to tenderly massage her back and rub her belly. And when she felt more at ease, he would always bring her a cup of tea. Not too hot. Not too cold.

Forfeit

Always on Iris's fancy, they would play-wrestle on the ground like little five year olds. To Iris, it was a simple game of fun. She would pretend he was a Drudiggon from the Village of Dragons, however, he would always go down a lot faster than one. To Dento, her play fights would result in feelings a little more _primal. _ Just the same, he would keep his composure as a gentleman would, and softly whisper into her ear "_I forfeit_."

Flex

Dento flexed a small muscle. He explained to her that what he lacks in muscular fiber he makes up in charm, insanely good looks, and wit. Hair down, Iris snuggled into his chest and took in a breath of his meadow-like scent. She knew he was being silly, trying to be the cocky person that annoys her so. With her finger, she traced the confident smirk on his face and couldn't agree more.

Carry

Dento couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Iris fast asleep on the ground with Axew snuggly tucked in her arms. Her face was covered in dirt, and her bangs were matted. She was training hard again. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her delicately as if she was a porcelain vase. Her hair flopped down lazily as he carried her inside where warm croissants and pastries await.

Assured

Iris worriedly looked down, watching small bugs jump frantically from grass blade, to grass blade. Tomorrow was her Gym Leader exam. She had studied for hours every day, but the words just didn't want to stay in her head. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Iris, you'll do just fine. I'll help you study if you want." Dento assured her, brushing his lips delicately across her cheek.

Cat

It was Halloween, and Iris playfully pawed and nipped at Dento. She wore little Purrloin paws and a headband with small pointed ears. Dento sighed and fixed his white mask while trying to hide his discomfort. She just had to go as the Demon Cat, didn't she?

Rose

Iris's warm, tiny hands searched through Dento's grass-green hair, relieving him of dead leaves and knotted thorns. Her motions felt exquisite as her hands inevitably mussed up his hair. He suppressed a pleasant shudder that tried to make its way up his spine.

"Tell me again how you fell into a rose bush?" she asked.

Camping

Pod lit a match mischievously. Annoyed, Dento gave the match a good swift pinch. It was the second time on their camping trip that Pod endangered the precious tendrils of Iris's hair.

Stars

Stars always gave Dento a sense of exhilaration and wonder. Normally, questions burned through his mind. How old were they? How far away were they? How were stars born, and why did they die? But this time, on this fine, peaceful night his gaze drifted away from the stars and onto Iris's happy face as she traced constellations in the ever looming night sky.

Shoes

"Oh Dento, do we _really _need to go shoe shopping?" she moaned. He wasn't going to argue with her anymore. Her shoes were getting too small—he didn't want her to lose a toenail, or for her toes to become permanently curled.

"Don't be such a little kid." He mocked and playfully flicked her nose.

Kiss

Dento sat on a park bench next to Iris. He rubbed his knees nervously. His palms sweat, and his collar felt too tight. He looked at Iris, then at his shoes. Back at Iris, then back at his shoes. A small blush crept onto his face when he gazed into her wide, chocolate eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Iris asked casually. He blushed harder.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"


End file.
